minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Ireland
The town of Ireland '''was an Old World town founded by ''Adarkbob. '' History '''Ireland was founded by Adarkbob, who ruled as Duke of Ireland. The city started at the historical capital building, with resources from the lands, and shipments of stone from the Holy Empire. Within 3 days, the capital building was complete. From there, with no other town members, he built Dundown Tower 'and he forged a prosperous city with limitless fortunes on top of the rugged, rough terrain. The Founding On May 1, 2014, ''Adarkbob made the town of '''Ireland as a way to protect his humble stone house, with stone brick roof and carved brick pillars. His house was constantly griefed, and he constantly had to kill monster after monster inside his home. Adarkbob saved up his money to buy a town, and get rid of all the monsters. And so Ireland was founded; oddly enough, Adarkbob didn't know he was in Ireland; in fact, he just named it off of personal interests. At the time, Adarkbob thought he was on Sicily, until he looked at his map. The Expansion Now, Adarkbob was safe at his small cottage with a small plot of land, but soon, Adarkbob got bored, and he decided to grow a nation. Adarkbob quickly joined an empire as a province (which was the Holy Empire), and got to work building the Capital Building; Adarkbob built it using wood from the limitless forests and he used stone which was imported from the Holy Empire. In 3 days, the Capital Building was finished, but he needed housing. Using only Irish wood, he built a low-lying tower, which he could house 3 people in (Note that later, Adarkbob changed this tower to stone). From there, he built an office complex, and an arena. The Russians Adarkbob quickly got to work, getting people to join his town, and constantly improving it. Adarkbob had gotten 2 people in his town on the first day, and quickly set his attention on a civilian living in the Russian/Ukraine area. After multiple tries, Adarkbob convinced the civilian to join, but right in the middle of the conversation, the owner of the town came on, and attacked Adarkbob, killing him. Although war was never officially declared, Adarkbob and his 2 civilians made armor and modern weapons, then made planes. The small army flew to Russia, dropped out of their planes and killed the leader. The Russian president then got angry, and kicked out the civilian originally targeted, but then bot left the server permanently. The Greeks By this time, The Holy Empire had not communicated with Adarkbob ''and now he had a population of 3; in hopes to keep things interesting and active, he left the '''Holy Empire' and went to the Greek States, who welcomed him. The Castle Soon, Adarkbob's brother joined (Alightbob).'' Alightbob'' recently got Minecraft and wanted to be a part of Adark's nation. Together, to expand territory, they built a Castle with the help of a hired worker. The Castle, with a short-outside ring and rugged towers lining the walls, complete with a working gate and keep, for years dominated the land. The Reset Now, Adarkbob had gotten back from vacation only to find his town un-owned, and heard a reset is going to happen. Adarkbob believes that this is not the end of Ireland; it is just a bump on the steep-rocky trail to greatness. Geography & Demography When Ireland was last seen before the reset, it had 5 residents; it had a military based on militia and his size was unknown due to the reset, when all the information was lost. Rebirth Kingcasey3 joined the server on the 21st of October 2014. He travelled to the UK with Xexekeli, King going to Ireland, and Xexe to London. For full info please click here Category:TownCategory:Disappeared Towns Category:First Era